1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an iodophor containing iodine and a cogeneric mixture of conjugated polyoxybutylene-polyoxyethylene compounds. The iodophor is more dispersible, higher foaming and less viscous than similar iodophors made with polyoxyethylene-polyoxypropylene compounds and is higher foaming when compared with iodine containing block copolymers of 1,4-butylene oxide and ethylene oxide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,733 relates to iodine containing block copolymers of 1,4-butylene oxide and ethylene oxide which contain from 5 to 25 percent by weight of bonded iodine, and are based on iodine free compounds containing 1,4-oxybutylene and oxyethylene units. The iodophors are disclosed as being useful in disinfectant cleansers, for example, in the beverage industry and as sanitizers in meat packing plants in dairies and other processing plants.
One of the problems of prior iodophors is low foaming. The present invention is directed to the preparation of a high foaming iodophor.